


Growing World

by mggislife2789



Category: Criminal Minds, Spencer Reid - Fandom
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Oral Sex, Pregnant Sex, Reader-Insert, Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-23
Updated: 2017-11-23
Packaged: 2019-02-05 19:19:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12800607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mggislife2789/pseuds/mggislife2789
Summary: Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or their original stories. This is only for fun. It's where my brain goes after the credits roll. No copyright intended. Better safe than sorry. ;)





	Growing World

Pregnancy made me feel powerful sure - fuck, I’m carrying a tiny human being around in my stomach and feeding it and everything. That’s pretty fucking badass. But as I stood in front of the mirror, my seven-months pregnant frame staring back at me, I felt anything but sexy, or good-looking at all. Truthfully, I felt like a very immovable potato.

“Everything okay?” Spencer asked sleepily. It was his day off, so I’d decided to let him sleep. As a stomach sleeper, I was not having an easy time sleeping these past few months, so instead of fighting it, I got up, took a shower and started some breakfast. Pancakes. The baby wanted chocolate chips - at least that’s what I was telling myself. Spencer turned over to see me standing in front of the mirror, pulling at my t-shirt, which was being stretched out by my stomach. 

He reached his hand out for me. “Couldn’t sleep?”

“No,” I said, sitting back down and bending as much as I could to kiss him on the forehead. “Baby is getting in the way.” 

Spencer brushed his hand against my cheek, providing a warmth that I apparently needed badly. “What’s wrong?” He asked. He propped himself up in the bed and kissed the back of my left hand. “You look sad.”

“Not sad,” I sighed. “Just no pretty. Don’t get me wrong, I can’t wait for this baby and it’s going to be totally worth it, but I used to feel comfortable and beautiful in my own skin, and I just don’t these past couple of months. It’s a tough thing to get used to.”

To my surprise, Spencer looked absolutely horrified at the prospect. “Really? Y/N, you’re the most beautiful woman in the world. You look gorgeous - pregnant or not.”

He’s my husband. He’s supposed to say that shit, right?

“I’m not saying that just because you’re my wife either,” he replied, almost as if he could read my mind. “You’re carrying my baby. There’s nothing more beautiful than that to me.”

I had the most amazing husband. “I love you. It’s just tough to feel pretty when you’re sweating and puking and waddling and- ”

“The waddling is adorable,” he laughed, pulling my head into his chest. “If that’s how you feel, I’m not going to tell you that you’re wrong, but I don’t see what you see. I see the woman whose smile brought me to my knees before I even knew her name. I see the same woman that gave money to a homeless man on the street during out first date. I see the woman who would literally give the world for the ones she loves. She’s still sleeping next me. Although on a bunch of pillows and not in my arms.”

“That’s only because the baby’s making me uncomfortable. I wish I could snuggle in bed still.” Turning around, I stared into my husband’s shining brown eyes and reveled in the feel of his fingertips gliding up the sides of my neck, bringing goosebumps to my skin. 

At the beginning of my pregnancy (for about two weeks), I felt great, then came the morning sickness. Any sexiness went away at that point. Then shortly into the second trimester, I was overwhelmingly horny, again, for about two weeks. And it went away again. “I love you so much,” I said. “Even though I don’t necessarily feel great anymore, it’s nice to know you still find me sexy. How, I don’t know. Because I’m carrying around a small watermelon.”

Spencer pecked the side of my face with a kiss and laughed into my ear. “It’s going to be a beautiful watermelon.”

I am truly grateful to have married the man I did. 

As my lips grazed the side of his neck, I could feel his morning arousal stiffen against his pajama pants. With months of me feeling unsexy and gross, there wasn’t a lot of sex to be had, but I was feeling better the past couple of days and Spencer really did have a way with words. You could say something came over me. “No pressure at all,” Spencer said, peppering my neck and face with kisses between words, “But if you’re up for allowing me to show you how sexy I find you, I’m here for you.”

I giggled against his collarbone and turned around to fully face him. “If you can even make me feel like a sexy bowling ball, I will be grateful.”

You’d think he was a man starved. He cupped the sides of by face in his hands and leaned me back into the bed, sliding his lips in between the curves of what I called my pregnancy boobs, now double Ds. Gently, considering how sensitive I was lately, he glided his hand underneath my shirt to roll my nipples around in between his thumb and forefinger while his tongue lavished the other needy peak with much desired attention. 

At first, I wasn’t feeling it. Spencer would’ve immediately pulled away, but just as I was about to call things off, he bit down ever so softly on my right nipple, eliciting a soft moan. For a split second, I felt like my old sexy self again, and I wanted more, so I reached down and cradled his head in my hands, urging him to continue what he was doing. “Mmm…Spence…”

He left me all tingly as he traveled lower, ghosting his hands and dancing his fingertips across my growing stomach, placing kisses in the wake of his touch. What started out slightly frenzied, turned sweet as he smiled against my stomach, whispering how much he loved whoever was in there was much as their mother. 

A tear gathered itself at the corner of my eye as he moved lower still, his head obstructed by my bump. In just a few quick movements, he peeled my pants down my legs. Though I couldn’t see him well, I could feel the effects of him as his tongue went up the length of my slit. “Oh fuck.” Something about not being able to see him left my mind to wander - could be dangerous, but it wasn’t. His tongue continued to swirl in between my folds, providing the attention I so desperately wanted. When he introduced his fingers, I arched further still into his mouth, falling over the edge as he put consistent pressure on my clit. It was over too quickly, but months’ worth of release were pulled from me.

“Still sexy,” he said as he came to lie at my side.

My release was still on his lips when he kissed me. “That was…necessary. Thank you. I love you.”

“I love you too,” he replied as he placed his hand on my stomach. “No matter how big or small you are, you are my world.”

“I’m a growing world,” I laughed.

“A beautiful one.”


End file.
